trovefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hilo Dorado
250px|right|thumb|El efecto cuando un hilo dorado es completado. thumb|286x286px|Ejemplo de misión del hilo dorado. El Hilo Dorado es una lista de logros que los jugadores nuevos pueden completar cuando llegan a ciertos hitos. Esos logros recompensan al jugador con flujo, varios objetos coleccionables y las versiones iniciales de cajas de botines. También existen líneas de misión especiales para eventos estacionales como Shadow's Eve, Turkeytopia, Snowfest, Join the Party, Hellbugs in Love, y St. Qubeslick's Day, que pueden ser completados por cualquier jugador que haya completado las misiones iniciales. Esto proporciona varios Recursos, Cajas de botines, y normalmente un objeto desbloqueable único y Dragonita Diamantina en sus últimas dos misiones. Lista de Misiones Pericia } x? |- | Archivo:Amberine_sprite.pngCheck out the Module Forja UPGRADE TIME Want to increase your N-Charge capacity o power-up your Omni-Tool? With the right crafting materials, you can upgrade all of your equipamiento en el Module Forja! See your available upgrades en el Module Forja, located on the bottom floo of the sanctuary. | | x? |- | Archivo:Amberine_sprite.pngUpgrade Tu GAS If you want to travel deeper into the caves, you've got to upgrade your GAS! So far you've mostly exploed Tier 1 of the caves. This next GAS upgrade will allow you to withsty the intense atmosphere of Tier 2 - fo a while, at least. Upgrade your GAS capacity en el Module Forja. | | |- | Archivo:Amberine_sprite.pngUse a Thumper You earned a Thumper Coe! Now you can make a Thumper en el Module Wokbench, next to the Module Forja. The Thumper reveals hidden crystals y shows you the full depth of oe veins! Elabora un Thumper y use it in the caves. As a reward, I picked up some reliquaries from Th'lan! Funny, she only let me have 'em once she found out they were fo you. Hehe. | | x? |- | Archivo:Amberine_sprite.pngGather Plants in Moonglow Grotto Our Companion Master - do you remember him? Sunseeker Gabbro? He's been really woried about the cave critters lately. The Shadows outside have them all scared... He needs some plants to help the creatures under his care. Would you go get some fo him? Gather 35 pieces of dream dew, day drops, acrobat bark, y moonlit moss from Moonglow Grotto. Dream Dew y day drops grow in Tier 1 y Tier 2. Acrobat bark y moonlit moss only grow in Tier 2. | | x? |- | Archivo:Sunseeker_Gabbro_sprite.pngHelp 25 Cave Critters Be the light! I apologize fo my rudness the last time we spoke. Shadows have hurt quite a lot of Geodian creatures... y it, well, it's been difficult. I am Sunseeker Gabbro. I wrote the book on Geodian creatures - several books, in fact! They're such fascinating creatures. Could you go y soothe 40 creatures in the caves with Critter Treats, Comfot Blankets, y Curing Kits? I, y they, would be grateful. | | x? |- | Archivo:Amberine_sprite.pngMine Geminite Gabbro told me to pass along his thanks! Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I'm almost done with an invention that'll really knock your socks off! Go grab me some materials from Verdant Veins so I can finish it. Mine 75 geminite from Verdant Veins. | | x? |- | Archivo:Amberine_sprite.pngElabora Rocket Boots With those Thrusters I gave you, you can make Rocket Boots! You can outrun anything with these - even Sunseeker Rowan! Unless he's wearing them too. Hehe. Elabora Rocket Boots en el Module Wokbench in the Mining Facility. | | x? |- | Archivo:Amberine_sprite.pngMine Ores The materials you've collected have helped us out so much. Now we might actually sty a chance against... you know. The Sunseekers say then el y've nearly depleted our oe supplies defending this coloca already. Would you mind getting moe fo us? Mine 150 oe from caves of your choice. | | x? |- | Archivo:Sunseeker_Gabbro_sprite.pngGather Uncommon Plants Hello again, young Trovian. The creatures under my care have bewildered my assistants by consuming every scrap of oganic matter they could sink their little teeth into! Unusual behavio, isn't it? Utterly fascinating! In the meantime, would you go y gather moe plants fo us? Gather 20 moonlit moss, cogwine, acrobat bark, o cavebirds. These plants can only be found in Tier 2 of the caves. | | x? |- | Archivo:Amberine_sprite.pngMine Blazine Exciting news! I'm ready to put the finishing touch on my latest invention: the Barrier Generato. I just need a few moe materials from Sunken Sunvault. Would you go to to Sunken Sunvault y mine 75 blazine fo me? | | x? |- | Archivo:Amberine_sprite.pngUse Barrier Generato You can build the Barrier Generato now! The Barrier Generato shields you from environmental hazards in the caves y boosts your speed! Sunseekers say then el deepest parts of the cave can be dangerous, so you'll definitely want to have this one en tu back pocket. Elabora the Barrier Generato en el Module Wokbench on the bottom floo of the Sanctuary y use it on your next adventure! | | x? |- | Archivo:Sunseeker_Lazul_sprite.pngGather Cave Kelp y Cogwine Amberine says you collect things well. You are useful. Do moe of this. We require 40 Cave kelp y cogwine en el Crystallogy Center. The depths of Verdant Veins flows with it. Go. Fetch. Do! Be bolder, small one. Build well.\n\nCave kelp grows in Tier 1 y Tier 2. Cogwine only grows in Tier 2. | | x? |- | Archivo:Sunseeker_Th'lan_sprite.pngGather Sun Sap y Cave Birds Blazing y chirping... blooming y flying... Th'lan needs. Bring them fo Th'lan! Down dark... sunken deep... much power. Must be unlocked! Gather 40 sun sap y cave birds in Sunken Sunvault. Sun Sap grows in Tier 1 y Tier 2. Cave Birds only grow in Tier 2. | | x? |- | Archivo:Amberine_sprite.pngGather Day Drops y Moonlit Moss Hehe. The other Sunseekers are all lining up to get your help next, now. But don't foget about me! I was your first fan. I get dibs. Today, I'm looking fo 40 day drops y moonlit moss. They grow in all of the caves. In exchange, I'll tell ya how to make something awesome. | | x? |- | Archivo:Amberine_sprite.pngUse Path Painter You can now craft the Path Painter! The Path Painter allows you to you to paint blocks in the caves y can keep track of where you've been. Stepping on the painted blocks will also give you y Trovians following you a speed boost. Elabora one en el Module Wokbench y try it out fo yourself! | | x? |- | Archivo:Amberine_sprite.pngUpgrade Tu GAS That was the last new module I had fo you! You are becoming a cave-diving pro. You've already traveled as far in as I've ever been! I think you might even be able to travel as far as the Sunseekers soon! This next upgrade will increase your GAS capacity y let you stay in the caves fo longer. Use the Module Forja on the bottom floo of the sanctuary to upgrade your GAS. | | x? |- | Archivo:Sunseeker_Gabbro_sprite.pngGather Cave Birds AHA! Just the Trovian I was looking fo. A once-buoyant little Howlug under my care has been ill lately. To cheer her up, I'd like to surround her with her favoite plants - cave birds! Twenty beautiful, bountiful cave birds will brighten her spirits in no time. Gather 20 cave birds from Sunken Sunvault. Cave birds only grow in Tier 2 y beyond. | | x? |- | Archivo:Sunseeker_Gabbro_sprite.pngGather Acrobat Bark The Cave Birds weren't enough! This sweet Howlug has lost nearly all her bounce. She was so bouncy befoe! It saddens me to see her this way. I've written it all down in my latest book if you care to read moe. In any case, I believe what'll really put some bounce in her step is some acrobat bark. Gather 20 acrobat bark from the ceilings of Moonglow Grotto. Acrobat bark only grows in Tier 2 y beyond. | | x? |- | Archivo:Sunseeker_Gabbro_sprite.pngCheck out the Egg Incubato What a day! It turns out this Howlug wasn't ill at all – only pregnant! They're quite skilled at hiding it, you see, even from me! And I've written thirty books on it! The Howlug was so grateful fo your assistance, she insisted that you have one of her eggs. Come have a look en el Egg Incubato en el Companion Ranch to the east y I'll show you how to use it. | | x? |- | Archivo:Sunseeker_Gabbro_sprite.pngHatch Tu Howlug Coloca coloca your egg inside the Egg Incubato y watch it hatch! I have a feeling this one will hatch quickly. It must be excited to meet its proud new caretaker! | | x? |- | Archivo:Amberine_sprite.pngBring Howlug into the Caves Wow! You really have your own companion? Gabbro says it takes a LOT fo cave creatures to trust you. I'm almost jealous. Gabbro told me then el se creatures help you out as you exploe. You can even level them up en el Companion Trainer if you have Bond Crystallizer! You should bring this one with you to the caves y see what it can do! | | x? |- | Archivo:Amberine_sprite.pngUpgrade Tu GAS Tu howlug looks happy to be with you! Hehe. I can understy why.\n\nFeel free to exploe as you like. Once you get enough resources fo your next GAS upgrade, you'll be able to go into Tier 3! That's further than I've ever gone. I'm impressed! One moe thing, while I've still got you: Thank you fo coming to Geode. I was skeptical when Rowan told us that you might be able to save us. But after meeting you... I've never been so happy to be wrong. Gather materials to upgrade your GAS to exploe Tier 3 y beyond. | | x? |} Seasonal/Repeated Events Unique Events